


Let's Play a Prank ~ Karkat Drabble

by FallenEagle063



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cause you know it's Karkat, Drabble, Has some language, KK is mad, Random page I had written on my phone and forgot about, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenEagle063/pseuds/FallenEagle063
Summary: You decide to play a prank on your good friend, Karkat Vantas.





	Let's Play a Prank ~ Karkat Drabble

> It's another beautiful fall day here on New Earth. The afternoon sun shines in through my living room windows, warming up the slightly chilly house. Such a nice day to call up my good (crabby) friend, Karkat Vantas aka my victim of the day.
> 
> "Hey, Karkat. I was wondering if you would do me a favor? My earth vehicle is having some issues and I was wondering if you would grab me something from the auto store?"
> 
>  
> 
> ~xXx~
> 
>  
> 
> "YOU BULGE SUCKING, CUNT MUFFIN!!" Karkat screams has he slams open my front door. I fall off the couch with a squeak before laughing my ass off.
> 
> "HOW DO YOU GET OUT OF YOUR COCOON IN THE MORNING KNOWING YOU’RE THE WORST THING A UNIVERSE WAS EVER RESPONSIBLE FOR?!"
> 
> "Wh-wha-what did the staff say at the store?!" I gasp between laughs. His face redden with fury and embarrassment.
> 
> "THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS BLINKER FLUID!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that I haven't been updating Haunting Souls. I promise I'll get back to it soon. Just a lot of changes have been happening right now. Hope you'd all enjoy this little drabble of pranking Karkat!


End file.
